A Different Frabjous Day
by r.i.p. musictaco
Summary: Black Queen Alexa has been invited to watch Alice battle the Jabberwock. While she is only meant to be a spectator, she will have a much more important role. EDIT 4/16/11: Many grammatical errors fixed and lack of details compensated for.
1. Prelude

She moaned as she hit the cold hard floor. "Holy hell, couldn't they create less painful ways back home? Ah well, that's what I get for leaving in the first place." She grinned at the sight of her horse. "Oh yay, you're here and I don't have to walk. I feel special."

The horse rolled his eyes. "Eh, you're the queen; why not?"

Alexa glared at the horse. "Never _mind_ about the 'special' theory."

"So, what'd I miss while I was gone?" Alexa asked.

"Not much. Is the above world just as horrible as last time?" John asked angrily with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Horrid," She laughed.

"I'm going to the garden." He informed her, before walking out.

"Have fun!" Alexa shouted after him.

"You have a letter." A timid voice squeaked from behind her.

"Oh, thank you." The queen replied, then opened the letter.

**Alexa,**

**As you know Frabjous Day is almost upon us, and i request you to be there. I know you will enjoy a good fight. But have you seen Alice because i haven't heard from her?**

**Mirana.**

"What does it say?" John tentatively peeked over her shoulder.

"I'm invited to see Alice slay the Jabberwock. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be… somewhere. You can come if you want." she said as she made her way to the enormous kitchen.

"I dunno if I wanna go _somewhere._" He laughed whilst walking next to her.

* * *

"Whoo! It's Frabjous Day!" Alexa cried in excitement, running like a hyper child through the halls. Two servants rolled their eyes, not believing this young woman was a monarch of Underland.

"Do you want to take any weapons with you?" John asked from the side, interrupting her rush.

"Hmm... maybe I'll take a dagger. Thanks for reminding me. I have to go now." Alexa rode off to the land where Alice would slay the Jabberwock. She could've sworn it was the outlands when she arrived Her eyes averted to the massive card and chess armies, each shining in their glory and loyalty to their queen.


	2. Frabjous Day

"Mirana. Iracabeth." Alexa acknowledged the two majesties.

"Alexa, glad you could be here. I knew you would." Mirana gave a small smile.

"Alexa," Iracabeth's sharp tone could pierce through anyone, including someone oblivious and naïve like the black queen.

Nivens McTwisp broke the awkward silence by making his grand, yet small speech. "On the Frabjous Day the queens, red and white, will bring forth their champions to fight on their behalf."

"Racie, we don't have to do this. We don't have to fight." Mirana pleaded with her elder sister.

"NO! THE CROWN IS MINE! I AM THE ELDEST! GET THE JABBERWOCKY!" She screeched letting the white queen understand that Alice _would _have to fight. "Where's your champion little sister?" Racie sneered.

"Right here!" Alice held her head high while walking up to the massive creature of Racie's with the Vorpal Sword in a tight grip.

"So, we meet again?" The Jabberwock hissed, focusing on the shiny metal in the blonde's hand rather than the blonde woman herself.

"I've never met you before." Alice informed her foe, looking up at it with confused blue eyes.

"Not you, useless bearer, the Vorpal Sword and I have been ancient enemies." It stated, but that would be the last time it would speak for Alice had swung her sword cutting off its tongue. It flicked its tail launching her through the air causing her to drop her sword. This frustrated Tarrant who went up to the Jabberwock and stabbed its tail.

"HE'S INTERUPPTING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Yelled the glass shattering voice of the bloody big head. At that red and white soldiers clashed swords and it became chaotic. Alexa moved her and her horse out of the way because she didn't feel like fighting that day, just watching them would do.

Alice ran up some stone stairs not able to see her arranged enemy until she reached the top. It was then it looked as if it was over when the creature threw her into the air. On the way down she yelled, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" All that was audible now was the sickening sound of the head being sliced followed by it rolling down the stone stairs to the red queen presenting its defeat.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Screamed the bloody big head, her blue eyes wide as saucers, expressing her horror of the situation.

"We will follow you no more, bloody big head." A card exclaimed, starting a chain of other cards following his lead, dropping their swords in a pile.

"Iracabeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are punishable by death, but since that is against my vows, you will be banished to the Outlands until the end of Underland. And you Ilosovic Stayne, you will join her in banishment until the end." The white queen's speech was short and to the point, her face and tone betraying no emotion.

"You can't banish him." Alexa interjected darting glances at Stayne, then back to Mirana. She too let no emotion get the best of her.

"Why not?" She asked calmly.

"The Oraculum for one and also he would've been killed had he not listened." She said walking over to Nivens who had the Oraculum. Alexa kneeled down to his level to bring it back to Mirana. She handed it over to the white queen whose face finally let off some kind of humanity.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "I guess pardoning you, Ilosovic, is to be, and you-you're the R-Red King. I don't see you the right man for the job, but," Mirana inhaled deeply. Her jaded manifestation and high chin and shoulders reminded Alice of rich aristocrats and painted royals back in England. "I am not one to deny the Oraculum, so I will let it be."

"So, where do we go, your majesty?" a card soldier asked looking at the white queen.

"With him, he's the red king". Mirana didn't take her hard gaze off of the newly pronounced red king. The white army, Alice, Tarrant, Nivens, and everyone who wasn't the red army left for the direction of Marmoreal.

"Alexa," Ilosovic called out to the black queen.

"Hmm," She rode over on her horse, grateful for it since for once she was taller than this man.

"Thank you for that," Her eyes widened, but just for a moment before returning to their relaxed shape. She wasn't used to the former Knave of Hearts giving out compliments or thanks; that just wasn't in his nature.

"N-No problem," She stuttered, still not having processed his words. You have to be a careful listener to catch the sincerity and gratitude in them, which Alexa almost missed. "Good luck with a new kingdom." Her silly words were meant to calm herself, not him.

"Good luck with being messenger for a while." He returned the playfulness, riding off with the cards to Crims, leaving Alexa to her own devices.

Realization dawned on her, remembering the hateful glare the white queen gave him. "Oh, crap,"


End file.
